


brand me with your lips

by SJAandDWfan



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, aka the hickey fic, and maybe they just wanna feel like they belong to each other, but i thought i'd rate it m to be on the safe side, listen they're horny teenagers but they're also the softest, there's nothing actually explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAandDWfan/pseuds/SJAandDWfan
Summary: She felt so helpless most days at school, watching Emma get bullied and not being able to do much about it without giving herself away. Her heart ached when she heard some of the things the kids at school would say to Emma. Things about her being disgusting, and unnatural, and about how nobody would ever want her.Well, Alyssa wanted her. She liked Emma, a lot – half the time, she wondered if she should be scared of how fast she was falling for her – and there were times where all she wanted to do was show everyone just how beautiful, and natural, and wanted Emma was. Times when she wanted to leave a mark on her neck, visible and proud, to show them all that Emma was hers.But she couldn't.oremma and alyssa like to covertly mark each other





	brand me with your lips

**Author's Note:**

> this was not my idea (you all know who you are), but i did write the fic, so really... whose fault is it?
> 
> again, nothing actually explicit here - but this is essentially 4.5k words of them giving each other hickeys while simultaneously being soft and in love so i thought maybe putting the rating up to an m might be a good idea to be on the safe side. if that, or the implication of sex, makes you uncomfortable then i strongly recommend you click out of this fic.
> 
> that being said, i've tried to handle this all carefully! enjoy!
> 
> (title suggested by randa)

The thing about being in a secret relationship, Emma mused, was that although it was really tough sometimes – especially when she just wanted to do normal things like hold her girlfriend’s hand in public – sneaking around was actually kind of exciting.

Alyssa seemed to think so, too, if the sly smirk she would give Emma half the time they met during school was any indication. They had only been dating for a couple of months, but Emma was finally starting to feel like she wasn’t fumbling her way through things as much now. Still, she couldn’t help it if Alyssa made her feel off-balance half the time.

Truthfully, Emma had been worried in the earliest days of their relationship, for a variety of reasons including but not limited to: Alyssa coming to her senses and dumping her, Emma being a bad kisser, Emma accidentally crossing a line…

But once it became clear that Alyssa actually liked her for real, and that she had said on multiple occasions how much she liked kissing her, and that she had welcomed any and all steps their relationship had taken thus far, then Emma started to feel a little more confident. Not that their relationship had taken… too many steps yet. It was still kind of new and, while it didn’t feel fragile, Emma still wanted to make sure she was doing everything right.

That included not letting herself get too carried away whenever they kissed in the band closet during their lunch period.

Actual lunches forgotten more often than not, things would usually end up with Emma’s back against the mercifully windowless door and Alyssa very much in her personal space. Her fingers would tangle in Emma’s hair, kissing her with the kind of surety that had been built over the time they’d spend doing just this. Emma’s hands would find their place on the curve of Alyssa’s waist, never straying no matter how much she wanted to.

Because, hello, her girlfriend was _hot_.

Alyssa pulled back and Emma chased her lips automatically, hearing Alyssa’s soft giggle as she did so. Emma was about to complain at the loss, and then she felt Alyssa press a kiss just under her jawline and _oh_. That felt good. Like, really good. Alyssa’s lips trailed down her neck, making Emma shiver, and then she slowly started pressing open-mouthed kisses to the skin there and Emma clutched her waist tighter.

It wasn’t the first time Alyssa had kissed her neck, but it was the first time that Emma could sense Alyssa’s intent with it. Eyes closed, Emma’s head fell back against the door with a thud, and Alyssa took full advantage of her bared throat. Emma tried hard to stifle the noises that Alyssa was drawing from her, especially given they were very much in school, but it was a challenge.

Suddenly, Alyssa pulled away.

This time, Emma couldn’t stop the whine of disappointment from escaping her. “Alyssa.”

“Sorry,” Alyssa said, sounding out of breath. “I just, um, thought I’d stop before I got carried away and left a mark where people could see it or something.”

“Oh,” Emma said, feeling the fog in her head start to lift. “Yeah, that’s… probably a good idea.”

As soon as Alyssa had mentioned leaving a mark, though, Emma’s mind had kicked into overdrive. Images of Alyssa doing just that flashed through her mind and right now Emma couldn’t remember why the hell those images shouldn’t become a reality.

Alyssa’s stomach rumbled, breaking the spell, and both of them started laughing. Alyssa leaned her forehead against Emma’s with a shy smile.

“Was that okay, though?” she asked.

“More than okay,” Emma said immediately. “We should… we should revisit that soon.”

“Agreed,” Alyssa said, pressing one last kiss to her lips before they actually used the lunch period for its intended purpose.

* * *

Alyssa had to force herself not to leave hickeys on Emma’s neck.

She felt so helpless most days at school, watching Emma get bullied and not being able to do much about it without giving herself away. Her heart ached when she heard some of the things the kids at school would say to Emma. Things about her being disgusting, and unnatural, and about how nobody would ever want her.

Well, Alyssa wanted her. She liked Emma _a lot_ – half the time, she wondered if she should be scared of how fast she was falling for her – and there were times where all she wanted to do was show everyone just how beautiful, and natural, and _wanted_ Emma was. Times when she wanted to leave a mark on her neck, visible and proud, to show them all that Emma was hers.

But she couldn’t.

By now, though, Alyssa had damn near perfected the art of teasing the skin of Emma’s neck just enough to not bruise while still making sure that Emma became an absolute non-functioning mess of a human. The only problem was that Emma’s reactions spurred Alyssa on further, and it was getting harder and harder to pull back before she actually left a mark.

The solution only came after more than three months of dating, and Alyssa cursed herself for not thinking of it sooner.

They were in Emma’s room, the door as closed as it could be without being fully shut and breaking the open-door policy Emma’s grandma had put in place for them (which, as frustrating as it was, made Alyssa feel like she was being treated like any other teenager), sat on Emma’s bed attempting to get homework done. Betsy may be out at the grocery store, but the policy still stood.

Alyssa wasn’t entirely sure how it had happened; one moment she was looking at Emma over the top of her textbook and the next, they were kissing. Alyssa felt Emma’s hands come up to cup her face, and she smiled into the kiss, pressing her palms between Emma’s shoulder blades and pulling her closer. Emma was sat with her legs out in front of her, Alyssa kneeling just off to the side of her hips – which gave her a height advantage she didn’t usually have – and the kiss was quickly heating up, as was so often the case lately.

Feeling brave, Alyssa slid one of her hands around to Emma’s waist and guided her so that her back was on the mattress. Her other hand slipped from behind Emma and gripped one of her wrists, lowering herself down too so that she was holding herself up above her girlfriend.

She pulled back to check in with Emma, seeing wide eyes staring back up at her. “Emma?”

“Yeah?” came the breathless response.

“Can I kiss you like this?” Alyssa asked. “Lying down, I mean?”

Emma nodded rapidly, letting out a shaky breath and reaching out a hand to curl around the back of Alyssa’s neck and pull her down for another kiss. Alyssa melted into it, careful not to put too much of her weight on Emma as she slipped her tongue into her mouth. Emma’s muffled moan sent a bolt of lightning down her spine, and suddenly she wanted more.

Abandoning Emma’s lips in favor of kissing a path down her neck, Alyssa shuffled slightly further back to give herself better access. Emma tilted her chin up, gasping when Alyssa tried flicking her tongue against the sensitive skin of her throat. Alyssa knew that she couldn’t linger there too long in case Emma’s pale skin bruised, so she decided to try something new.

“Tell me if it gets too much,” she murmured into Emma’s neck, kissing her way down a little further until she was at Emma’s collarbones. Emma was wearing a scoop-necked top today, which Alyssa was extremely grateful for, because it meant she had decent access to skin that was normally covered by a flannel or a button-up.

Emma whimpered when Alyssa placed an open-mouthed kiss just below her collarbone, and so she stayed there for a while, kissing and licking her way from one side to the other. Her tongue dragged over her skin, and Emma’s hands flew to Alyssa’s hair as a desperate high-pitched sound escaped her.

Wanting nothing more than to hear that sound again, Alyssa sucked on that same spot, just a little under Emma’s collarbone and just above the edge of her shirt. Emma’s hands tightened in her hair.

“Holy shit,” she said, the words coming out a little choked. “ _Alyssa_.”

Alyssa decided then and there that the way Emma had said her name, just now, was the best it had ever sounded. She sucked hard on Emma’s skin, feeling her chest rising and falling sharply beneath her, and Alyssa marvelled at the fact that she’d been the one to do this to her. She was so caught up in listening to the sounds Emma was making and wondering how she could get her to make louder ones, that she didn’t hear the front door opening and closing.

Emma did, though.

“Shit,” she hissed. “She’s back.”

Alyssa tore her mouth away from Emma’s skin, pulling back to look at Emma’s face – flushed and just a little panicked. She shifted hurriedly back to where she’d been sat before she’d been distracted, Emma sitting up and picking her textbook back up. Alyssa grabbed blindly for a pen, scribbling something down on her notepad as she heard footsteps making their way up the stairs.

She and Emma locked eyes, and then something caught Alyssa’s attention. Something that flooded her stomach with both dread and… something else. She motioned a little frantically to Emma’s chest, or the part that was visible above her shirt, with wide eyes. There, right where Alyssa had just been sucking, was a purple mark starting to bloom against her pale skin.

Emma caught on, hurriedly tugging the neckline of her top just high enough to cover it before Betsy opened the door, grinning at them both.

“I bought some snacks, just in case you girls are hungry.”

“Thanks, grandma,” Emma said, clearing her throat.

Betsy gave them both a shrewd look, leaving the door wide open on her way back out, but if she noticed anything then she didn’t comment on it. Alyssa let out a sigh of relief as soon as Betsy was gone, dropping the pen back onto the bed and tucking her hair behind her ears as her eyes went to the now covered hickey.

“Sorry,” she said.

“Are you kidding?” Emma peeked down at herself, holding the top of her shirt just slightly away from her body as she admired the hickey. “That was… wow.”

“But I left a mark,” Alyssa pointed out dumbly, her insides tingling at the thought of Emma walking around school tomorrow like that.

“I can cover it,” Emma shrugged. “And I guess… I just kind of like the idea of being yours, even if no one can know it, or see it.”

“Me too,” Alyssa said quietly.

* * *

Emma quickly discovered that hidden marks were something that both she and Alyssa really liked. It felt as rebellious as they could get given the secret nature of their relationship, and the fact that even if the kids at school somehow didn’t notice if Alyssa had a visible hickey then her mother definitely would. The placement of the marks got a little more challenging as spring and then summer rolled around, but the seasons changing coincided nicely with Emma and Alyssa getting more comfortable and confident with each other.

Now, well into summer vacation before senior year, it wasn’t uncommon for Emma to leave a hickey on the top or back of Alyssa’s shoulder, or for Alyssa to pull Emma’s shirt down far enough to give her multiple little marks just above her bra. Each one felt like a statement, as brave as they could make, that they belonged to each other.

Summer also came with the added bonus of more time spent together. And not just kissing, although there was still a lot of that, but also cuddling together on the couch watching movies, and driving to the next city over and getting ice cream in a place where nobody knew who they were. There was no school to deal with, but they were still careful with both the placement of the marks they left, and what clothes they wore to ensure they were covered. For the most part, anyway.

One time, Alyssa had sucked a mark a little too high up, and Emma had been forced to wear a turtleneck in early July. She’d yet to get her revenge on Alyssa, not wanting to put her in any kind of bad situation with her mother, but she’d been gently plotting for a few weeks on how to get her back.

All that was pushed out of her mind now, though, because her grandma was running errands in town all afternoon and she and Alyssa had the house to themselves. Things had started completely innocently, the two of them watching a movie downstairs on the couch in the living room as normal, and then Alyssa had gotten a mischievous look in her eyes. The next thing Emma knew, Alyssa was sat in her lap, strong thighs bracketing her hips, and was kissing her like she’d never get the chance to again.

Emma didn’t mind the sudden change in mood; far from it, because Alyssa seemed to have a knack for knowing exactly what she liked, and when she was eager to start a make out session. In fairness, that was pretty much always, but Emma still liked to give her credit for it in her head.

She wrapped her arms around the small of Alyssa’s back, her fingers brushing just slightly under her shirt in a way she knew Alyssa went crazy for, letting Alyssa press her back into the couch cushions as they kissed. Alyssa was kissing her insistently, tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth and moaning appreciatively moments later when she felt Emma’s tongue in her mouth.

Emma pulled Alyssa closer, feeling Alyssa’s hips shift on top of her and trying in vain to hide the sparks that travelled through her body in reaction. She kissed Alyssa with everything she had, falling more and more in love with her with every kiss. She hadn’t told Alyssa yet; it was a big thing and she wanted to wait for the right moment, but it didn’t stop her from feeling the full force of just how much Alyssa meant to her.

It was the one clear thought in her brain right now, the rest of it having been turned into a haze thanks to Alyssa and her perfect lips. And her perfect hair, and her perfect body, and her perfect everything. It should be illegal, Emma thought, for her girlfriend to be so beautiful, and for her to know exactly the best ways to draw embarrassing noises from her throat.

But two could play at that game.

Emma broke the kiss, smirking when Alyssa whined at the loss, before attaching her lips to the spot just under Alyssa’s jaw that she knew from experience drove her girlfriend wild. She kept her kisses short enough to leave the skin unblemished, being quite practised at it by now, but long enough for Alyssa’s hands to find purchase in her hair and pull just a fraction less gently than usual.

Kissing her way, open-mouthed, down Alyssa’s neck, Emma took a lot of satisfaction in the way Alyssa was starting to pant harshly above her. Slipping her hands fully under the back of Alyssa’s shirt produced another spine-tingling reaction when Alyssa’s back arched into her. Alyssa’s skin was warm against her fingertips, and Emma revelled in it as she gently bit down at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

“Emma,” Alyssa gasped, her hips suddenly jerking forward on Emma’s lap. “Keep going.”

Doing as she was told, Emma worked her way a little further towards Alyssa’s shoulder, deciding that she was in a safe enough spot and sucking, _hard,_ on the skin under her mouth. Alyssa cried out, none too quietly, rolling her body into Emma’s and almost making her black out in the process.

Emma’s hands slipped down until they were on Alyssa’s backside through her denim shorts, encouraging the movement of her hips because this may be new, but it was very welcome indeed. Alyssa disentangled her hands from Emma’s hair and dropped them lower, her fingers flexing against Emma’s collarbones before they travelled further, until she was finally touching her over her shirt. Grateful for the loose neckline of Alyssa’s top, Emma bit down on her shoulder.

“Oh my God,” Alyssa said, her voice coming out almost broken. “ _Fuck_.”

Heat pooled low in Emma’s belly at hearing Alyssa swear like that, and she renewed her efforts. She felt a little as if she’d been struck by lightning, disorientated and electrified and like every nerve ending in her body was on fire. She ran her tongue over the dark mark blooming against Alyssa’s skin, whimpering into her neck.

“I love you.”

It slipped from Emma’s lips without her brain’s permission, and Alyssa made a strangled noise in the back of her throat in response. Emma thought she felt her tremble. Suddenly, Alyssa’s hands were pushing on her shoulders.

“Wait,” she gasped.

Emma’s hands and mouth left Alyssa like she’d been burned. Concerned at the tone of Alyssa’s voice, and terrified that she’d made a huge mistake by telling her she loved her, Emma pulled back to look at Alyssa, whose eyes were screwed shut and lips parted. Her face was more flushed than Emma had ever seen it.

“I’m s—sorry,” Emma stuttered, trying to get her breath back. “Wasn’t the right time to say it—"

“No, it’s… it’s not that,” Alyssa said, finally opening her eyes. Emma was surprised to see unshed tears glistening there. “It’s just… when you said that, everything got kind of overwhelming and—and…”

“Alyssa?” Emma put her hand over one of Alyssa’s where it gripped her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Everything felt so good,” Alyssa said, eyes meeting Emma’s desperately. “And then you said—said you loved me and I almost, well…”

She trailed off, clearly hoping that Emma understood what she didn't want to say out loud. It took longer for things to click into place than they perhaps should have but, once they did, Emma felt like all the breath had been knocked out of her lungs because _holy shit_. She squeezed Alyssa’s hand, because she’d been so worried about her own embarrassment that she hadn’t fully noticed how ashamed Alyssa seemed to be.

“Alyssa, hey,” she said gently, still trying to get her own heart rate back down within normal realms. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

“I just didn’t expect things to build that quick,” Alyssa said. “God, that’s embarrassing.”

“No, it’s not,” Emma said, cupping Alyssa’s face in her hands. “Listen to me. Please never feel ashamed of anything like that, okay?”

“Okay,” Alyssa said quietly after a pause, pressing a kiss to one of Emma’s palms and looking generally calmer. “I’m sorry, I kind of ruined your big moment.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Emma reassured her. Unable to help herself, she cracked a smile. “Seems like you were dealing with your own potential big moment.”

“Shut up,” Alyssa said, but she was laughing now, most of the tension gone. She leaned her forehead against Emma’s. “Thank you. For making me feel better about it.”

“Of course,” Emma whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to Alyssa’s lips. “And honestly? I know it took us both by surprise but… it was also really hot.”

“Yeah?”

“Extremely,” Emma said. “That being said, maybe we should cool down and try and just watch the rest of the movie for now.”

“Sounds perfect,” Alyssa said, smiling gratefully at her and sliding sideways off of Emma’s lap so that she was curled next to her on the couch.

Emma’s arm automatically wrapped around her shoulders, and Alyssa hummed, snuggling further into her.

“Emma?”

“What?” Emma turned her head to look at Alyssa, her eyes catching the mark on her shoulder, which made her blush furiously.

“Did you mean it?” Alyssa asked in a small voice. Emma knew instantly what she was referring to.

“Yes,” she breathed. “I didn’t intend to say it like that, but I love you, Alyssa.”

Alyssa leaned in and brushed their lips together gently, a relieved smile on her face. “Good, because I love you, too.”

* * *

Once senior year started up, they both got more creative with where to hide marks. Especially as more clothing started to go, it left Alyssa with a lot more options. After that day in Emma’s living room, they’d started to have more conversations about certain _directions_ their relationship was heading in. Neither of them had wanted to risk getting caught, and so Alyssa felt like she was in a constant state of waiting for Emma’s text that Betsy would be away for the night.

So far, it hadn’t happened, but in the meantime Alyssa was more than happy to make do with pushing Emma’s shirt up over her bra and leaving a line of hickeys down her stomach. She knew that Emma could get a little insecure about her body sometimes, so Alyssa used it as a way to show her just how much she loved her body. And she did; Emma’s skin was so soft, and Alyssa could feel the muscles jumping under her lips whenever she kissed her stomach, and Emma would always bite down on her bottom lip and watch her when she murmured things about how beautiful she was into her skin.

Alyssa didn’t think she’d ever had to take so many cold showers in her life.

She sat, in her last class of the week, bored out of her mind and wondering what Emma was doing in her own class. The seconds ticked by at half-speed, and Alyssa was just looking forward to spending a few hours with Emma at her grandma’s house. She always used Kaylee or Shelby as her excuse as to why she was out until dinnertime, and so far her mom had bought it. Alyssa just hoped she wasn’t nearing the expiration date on that particular card up her sleeve.

From where it rested on her lap, Alyssa’s phone lit up with an incoming notification.

That in itself wasn’t out of the ordinary; she usually texted Emma, or Kaylee and Shelby, while the teacher wasn’t looking. Looking up quickly to check she wouldn’t get caught, Alyssa squinted at the screen in an attempt to make out the message on her lockscreen. It was from Emma. When Alyssa read it, her stomach dropped and her mouth went suddenly dry.

_grandma’s going to be in the city tonight. completely no pressure but i thought you’d wanna know that we have the house to ourselves until midday tomorrow xxx_

Alyssa took a deep breath, exhaling shakily. Finally, this was the opportunity they’d been waiting for. Already formulating a plan in her head to explain her absence overnight to her mother, Alyssa waited even more impatiently for the end of class. As soon as the bell rang, Alyssa was ducking into the bathroom to call her mother away from overhearing ears.

Having successfully fooled her mother into believing it was Shelby’s place she was sleeping over at, Alyssa sent a quick text to Emma; a single winky face that, although admittedly a lame response, she hoped conveyed at least _some_ of her intentions.

Emma was breathless already by the time Alyssa met her at her truck, after the parking lot had emptied. She opened Alyssa’s door for her, a faint blush rising on her cheeks that Alyssa always found so endearing.

The drive was made in comfortable silence, Alyssa reaching over to thread her fingers with Emma’s over the console and bringing a soft smile to her girlfriend’s face. Flutters of anticipation began in Alyssa’s stomach. Was this really going to happen after all this time?

Ever the gentlewoman, Emma cooked dinner. It wasn’t fancy by any means, but it was good food, and the small gesture meant a lot to Alyssa. After she’d cleared the plates and put them to the sink, Emma took a breath and reached for Alyssa’s hands.

“Are you still sure?” she asked, hazel eyes searching Alyssa’s own.

Alyssa pulled her close. “Surer than I’ve ever been of anything.”

To punctuate her point, she leaned in and kissed Emma, long and slow. Her hands tugged on Emma’s jacket, pulling them flush together, and Emma made a low groaning sound against her lips. Alyssa sucked Emma’s bottom lip into her mouth, feeling Emma’s hands land low on her hips. After a few moments, she pulled back just barely until they were stood breathing the same air, the atmosphere crackling with intention.

Emma swallowed. “Do you want to go upstairs?”

And if by the next morning both of them had several fresh marks on their bodies, then who was to say how it had happened? Alyssa watched, smug, as Emma pulled on a pair of jeans to cover the several little purple marks that now littered her thighs. Emma met her eyes and blushed, and Alyssa didn’t think she’d ever been this happy in her life.

* * *

After senior prom, suddenly everyone knew about them.

Emma knew that Alyssa was still adjusting to it sometimes, but the transition to being an out couple had been a lot smoother than she could have ever hoped for, thanks in no small part to her new pseudo-adoptive parents and a viral video of herself singing. It all seemed like some sort of dream to Emma, but it had happened. She and Alyssa had gone to prom together, and they’d kissed in front of everyone, and so far things with the other students had actually been okay.

There were many benefits to not having to hide their relationship anymore, but one that Emma didn’t really talk about with anyone except Alyssa was the fact that now they didn’t have to be as careful with where they left hickeys on each other.

Of course, it was still fun to mark Alyssa under her clothes where nobody else could see, but there really was something to be said for walking around the school knowing full well she had a hickey on her neck that was all Alyssa’s fault, and not having to worry about the questions that would’ve come from it before everyone knew she and Alyssa were a couple.

There was _definitely_ something to be said for the look Alyssa would get in her eyes whenever she saw Emma in the halls between classes, and her gaze would drop to wherever she knew there was a mark – hidden or not.

Emma knew that she and Alyssa had belonged to each other for a very long time now, but it still made her heart quicken its pace whenever she could see a physical reminder that now the whole school knew that she was Alyssa’s, and that Alyssa was hers. It made her feel warm, and loved, and honestly kind of sexy – something she hadn’t thought was possible to feel about herself before Alyssa.

And, if anything, seeing a hickey that she'd left low on Alyssa’s neck as she took her seat next to her in Chemistry class made her feel even more so.

**Author's Note:**

> i will see myself out now goodbye


End file.
